Letters From Luffy
by Lobsters Are Blue
Summary: A series of eight letters from Luffy to very special people in his life.
1. A letter to my best friend

It's honestly been awhile since I've uploaded, but I just get distracted so easily and every time I sit down to write I end up not writing. So here you go, first time in a year (maybe?).

This Challenge I got off a Tumblr account called "30daychallengearchive" so yeah. I know I could have done best friends as in the crew, but I decided to do Ace because who doesn't love Ace.

Dedicated to winkwankwonk because she's my best friend, and we all need an Ace to our Luffy

Note: This takes place right after Alabasta, and so I wrote Luffy a little sillier than he would normally be post-time skip. Also, this is gonna be a little shorter since it is a letter.

* * *

A Letter to my best friend

Deer Ace,

It was so cool seeing you again in Alabasta! I really wished we could have fought though, but there's always next time! I'll definitely win the next time I see you, but hopefully you don't fall asleep during the fight.

Can you tell me more stories the next time we meet? I need to know how strong this Whitebeard guy is so I can beat him the first time around, and not have to wait until the next time I see him to fight him again. And the crew liked your stories too!

Exploring Alabasta was fun with you and the crew. I'm so glad you got to meet them! They're my family too, maybe you should join the crew too! But I doubt you would do that, since Zoro seemed pretty impressed when he heard you were the Second Division Commander.

I look forward to seeing you again!

Luffy

P.S. Nami is supposed to edit this, so it might be changed from how I wrote it!

P.S.S. Luffy you better be happy I'm editing this, by the way Ace it was nice meeting you! Luffy needs to learn some manners from you! -Nami


	2. A letter to my grandparent

I really like writing letters from Luffy's perspective, I can be a little more silly and childish, its a good change.

Anyway, this takes place before Enies Lobby, so around when they first arrive.

By the way, check out winkwankwonk's story, its like this one, only the letters are from Ace.

* * *

A letter to your (grand) parent

(By the way Luffy I didn't think you were stupid enough to spell "Dear" wrong so I didn't check it –Nami)

Dear Grandpa,

I haven't seen you in a while! But maybe that's a good thing considering I'm a pirate and you're a marine.

I know you're pretty upset about me and Ace not becoming Marines like you wanted us to, but Ace said not to listen to an old fart of a grandpa (his words not mine). But I couldn't become a Marine because I promised Shanks I would become a great pirate, and surpass him someday! I don't understand why you hate Shanks so much, he's such a cool guy!

I saw Ace recently too! He's doing really well, but he mentioned going after some guy named Blackbeard (Never heard of him, he sounds like he has a black beard though!). Maybe you know who Blackbeard is? If you do, I'd like to know! He sounds like a pretty bad guy. Is Whitebeard the good guy since white is the opposite of black?

I wish I could say I was sorry about not becoming a Marine, but I'm really not. The Pirate King has the most freedom in the seas, and that's what I wanna be. I don't want to rule the seas, I want to be the most free.

Besides you're pretty mean to me anyway, and you still are. I have no regrets becoming a pirate. But please don't find me and hit me, not again… It was bad enough that you hit Ace and I so much when we were younger!

From your frightful grandson,

Luffy

P.S. I had my Navigator edit this, so she might add some really rude comments! I don't think she means to be mean though.

P.S.S. Luffy please don't say my name to someone in the Marines, I really don't want to be found and arrested…. -Nami


	3. A letter to the person I like

So this one should be pretty interesting to write, considering that there's a lot of different ships that go along with Luffy, but since I like him with Nami the most, that's how it's going to be.

Anyway, check out winkwankwonk, she's doing a similar story to this, only its Ace instead of Luffy. It's called "Sincerely, Ace"

Luffy may be a little out of character in this but hey, it's not bad once in a while. This is written AFTER Enies Lobby, so probably when Luffy was sleep eating, maybe he was sleep writing too?

If you don't like Luffy and Nami together, you may want to skip this chapter.

* * *

Dear Nami,

My biggest fear when I first met you was that you wouldn't join me and Zoro to be the third member of our crew, and we were both hopeless with directions. It was a miracle that we even met you when we did. When we almost lost you though, that was one of the worst experiences. No one knew what to think, but we followed you anyway, even though you said not to.

We found out what you had been through from your sister Nojiko, and after that went out to look for you. When I saw you crying in the street, I didn't know what to do, so I just gave you my hat and promised to go after Arlong, plain and simple, I didn't think much about it at the time.

From then on, you've always been a part of our crew, a very vital part that no one could ever live without. When we were traveling with Vivi, a time came when we almost lost you again, to some bug bite.

It's a good thing we heard rumors about (Chopper reminded me of that witch lady's name) and we had no choice but to scale the mountain. I guess it's also a good thing you decided to go along with my creative idea, and Sanji came along too! I don't think I'll forget that experience for a long time, since all three of us almost died, but we're good now so that's what counts.

The next experience we had together was in Skypeia with Enel (I hate that guy). Sitting on the clouds with you was just… I don't even know how to describe it thinking about it now.

Thanks for being a part of the crew.

Whenever I look at you all these memories flash through my mind and I can't help but think maybe I do like you,

A lot…

Sincerely,

Luffy

P.S. I had Robin edit this since this letter is to you.


	4. A letter to someone I miss

A Letter to Someone I Miss

So I took a minor break from writing and everything, so here's Luffy's letter to Vivi. Originally it was Luffy's letter to the crew as he was heading to Marineford, but I didn't know how to write that out, so maybe I'll do an alternate chapter for this one.

Also, check out winkwankwonk's "Sincerely, Ace", highly recommended.

 **AS ALWAYS, THERE'S PROBABLY SOME SPOILERS IF YOU ARENT CAUGHT UP YET. THERE'S YOUR WARNING.**

* * *

Dear Vivi,

It's been awhile since we've seen you! I really miss Alabasta, and it would be nice to go back there someday. But that would be after we finish our adventure, which isn't for a long, long time.

I know how you felt about Robin when she was part of Baroque Works, but trust me, she's different now. We don't know where we would be without her on the crew. Everyone really misses you, it was fun having you around.

We got a new ship though, Merry had saved us from the Marines, and even though she couldn't sail anymore she sailed out so save us. Her funeral was really sad, but we're glad that Merry was our ship and part of the crew. For now though, we got a new ship named The Thousand Sunny.

Sunny was built by Galley-La, and a really cool cyborg named Franky, who actually joined our crew (he has a big obsession with Cola though). Mini-Merry is aboard the Sunny, which makes Merry seem a lot closer to us.

We got another new member too! A skeleton named Brook, who plays the violin. Someday you'll have to let him play Bink's Sake for you! He's so cool!

I hope your country is running well, maybe after your country is really running good you can come visit us in New World. That would be a little far to go but I mean, why not?

By the way, the offer still stands for you to join our crew!

Sincerely,

Monkey D. Luffy

 **P.S. I asked Zoro to edit it, but he fell asleep halfway through, so there's probably drool marks on this somewhere.**


	5. A Letter to someone I will never forget

Originally this was going to be to someone else (I think it was Merry?) so I might do an alternate chapter for this one. But I like this character a lot, especially from his movie.

Winkwankwonk's story is called Sincerely, Ace. Somewhat of a partner story.

This challenge was also created by plaything-reality-n, which I just found out.

I was having trouble trying not to make Luffy sound so ooc, so I am aware of how he sounds. **Anyway, there are spoilers.**

* * *

Dear Zephyr,

You will always be someone I will never forget. I don't care if you were a Marine and hated pirates. You remind me a lot of Whitebeard, someone who always stood for what they believed in, and if you wanted something done, you would do it yourself.

I found out what happened to your family from Robin, who did research after we met you, and where your hatred was born. Your hatred turned into determination to form a new Marines.

I admire that you believed in your dreams, and aspired tomake them happen. But the dreams you had threatened everyone around you, good or bad, not just the pirates that you wanted dead. That's why we had to put a stop to it.

I didn't know that you were good friends with that one former admiral. When we talked to him, it seemed like he really looked up to you. I know that your friends, the vine guy and the blue-haired girl, really miss you. But you died doing what you loved and believed in.

But I know that a lot of Marines respected you. You were one of a kind.

I'll make sure to put this letter and a bottle of Jerez at your grave before we leave. I'll keep believing in my dreams.

Sincerely,

Monkey D. Luffy


	6. A letter to someone I look up to

Check out winkwankwonk's profile because she's a cutie and my best friend!

This is written from when Luffy was younger, after Ace left the island when they were younger.

Spoilers ahead!

Dear Shanks,

It's been awhile Shanks! Ace just left to become a pirate today, but told me I couldn't go with him. I'm really sad about it, but I'll get my own crew that's just as good as his! I still have three more years before that happens though… I still have your hat, but it always falls off my head. I need a string or something for it.

I've gotten a lot stronger! I can take you on anytime you want to come back here! But just so you know, I still won't ask you if I can join your crew, because I have to become the Pirate King! That's the deal we made, right?

Makino talks about how she misses you all the time, but I've heard around the village that there is a guy who is interested in her, but I haven't seen him. You should really come back soon, otherwise you might lose your chance!

Ace always talked about wanting to meet you, but I have no idea why. I still live on the mountains with Dadan and the group, but it's going to be lonely without Ace here to train with. But I have to keep training!

I will keep my promise of becoming the Pirate King, Just you wait!

Sincerely,

Monkey D. Luffy

P.S. Makino helped me write this, but she doesn't know that I wrote the part about that guy, but you better hurry back!

P.P.S. I miss your crew and your food.


End file.
